Page Creation Guidelines
Following total Atomic Annihilation, the rebuilding of this Planet of ours may fall to YOU! That's why we here at Vault-Tec have created this page to act as a guide during your stay in the Unending Wastes in order to make this wiki S.P.E.C.I.A.L. The Current World - What is Canon I know you're probably eager to get right into creating your own new content in the Wastes of the World, building Tribes, Carving out Frontiers, Fighting your Wars, etc, but we must still respect what those almighty figures that refer to themselves as "Bethesda" say has happened in the wastes. In order to clarify this, take the following canon into account for your creations; * The Current year in the Wastelands in 2287. * The Sole Survivor has emerged from Vault 111 and has gained entry to The Institute, but has yet to decided the fate of The Commonwealth. The East Coast Brotherhood, under the leadership of Arthur Maxon, has entered the Commonwealth with The Prydwen and has brought with them the remains of Liberty Prime. Meanwhile, The Institute is covertly operating to build their Nuclear Reactor and the Railroad are fighting to free the Synths. The Minutemen still exist and Preston and the other settlers have set themselves up at Sanctuary Hills. * The Courier has visited the Sierra Madre, Zion, Big MT and is currently searching for Ulysses in the Divide. Meanwhile in the Mojave, Caesar's Legion and the NCR are nearly ready for their decisive battle over Hoover Dam but President Kimball has yet to address the troops of NCR station there. * The Enclave's power in the Capital Wasteland is broken with the destruction of Raven Rock and subsequent campaign undertaken by Lyon's Brotherhood of Steel. Project Purity seems to have gone off without a hitch and the Brotherhood oversees distribution of Aqua Pura to the residents of the Capital Wasteland. In short, Fallouts 1-4 and New Vegas are treated as Canon. Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel is considered "Broad Strokes" Canon, insofar as there is a "Midwestern" Brotherhood of Steel operating near the Ruins of Chicago. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. on the other hand, is completely non-canon and should be disregarded for all purposes of creation. Since Alien encounters are now present largely for Mythology gags, they are to be treated as Non-canon. But "Wait!", I hear you exclaim, "What if I don't want to write about the struggles to rebuild in the wastelands of the glorious nation of America? What if I want to write about a Utopian society that has flourished, free from the horrors of Nuclear Devastation? Like, say, Australia?" Well, we here at Vault-Tec have a simple solution to that. When undertaking creation please assume that Every Nation on Earth, regardless of affiliation, has been hit by Nukes and/or suffered heavily from the huge amounts of Radiation and Fallout that plagues the Earth. Though some, like the aforementioned Australia, can be presumed to have been lower priority targets they were still targets all the same and everyone knew the end was nigh and would've unleashed their entire payload in order to make sure that their enemies didn't survive. Making someone S.P.E.C.I.A.L. - Guidelines to character creation While stories of humanity banding together to rebuild or further slaughter each other can be grand tales, we sometimes just want to focus on the individual tales of hardships and survival. When creating articles for people, please follow these basic guidelines; * Please avoid making "Perfect" characters, E.G. Mary Sues. They aren't interesting and are rarely done well. Plus Fallout has a lot of Grey morality, with even the best endings for games requiring the player character to do some questionable things. * When determining how effective your character is in combat, they CANNOT fight Liberty Prime as more or less equals, let alone superiors. Liberty Prime is to be treated as the single most powerful thing in current existence. If your character is human, consider Lanius or Joshua Graham as what we could consider the peak of human potential strength, favouring Lanius. Adjust accordingly if your character is some degree of Mutant. * Members of Canon factions cannot have influenced said factions in a way that would contradict Canon. For example, you cannot have An Enclave character assassinate Tandi and then turn the NCR into a fascist organisation bent on killing all Muties. * A special mention for members of the Enclave. If they oppose the "Final Solution" (Kill everyone affected by FEV and/or Radiation), please give them a reason for doing so. Building somewhere S.P.E.C.I.A.L. - Guidelines to Location Creation When the sun dips low in the sky, we all like to think we have someplace to return to in order to take shelter from the elements, wildlife and opportunistic folk with less that pure intentions. When creating a Location in the wastes, take the following into consideration; * If creating a Location from a Real World Location, please do some research on it. It looks impressive and could better aid you in helping shape the world we live in. * If creating a completely fictitious location, please don't let it conflict with any real world locations. This is to ensure that if someone wants to create an article that requires that location there is no confusion and/or fighting over who gets the space. Or if all else fails, add the "Alternate Timeline" tag to separate it from the real world location. * As mentioned above, Everywhere has felt the touch of Nuclear Radiation and/or Airborne FEV at some point, whether due to a Nuclear Strike or drifting Fallout...unless stated by Canon. However, if you can provide reasoning why the area would be pretty much rad-free from a certain time onwards, then please include it in the Article under the locations history. * And please, be plausible about your location (Or at least as Plausible as Fallout gets). On S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Groups - Guidelines to Faction Creation Sometimes even the hardiest of Wastelanders, Vault dwellers, Super Mutants and even robots feel the need to band together. Forming Tribes, Bands, Armies even would-be Nations is to be expected in the vast Wastes of the apocalypse. When creating factions, please keep the following in mind; * Since there is only so much space in the World, when creating a Nation-sized faction (Think NCR or Caesar's Legion) you will need Admin approval. Please contact and Admin before creating such an Article. Note: If you've been writing about some Corner of the Wastes all by your lonesome and could realistically merge groups together to form a Nation, you will still need Admin approval. * When creating "Powerful" Factions, please keep them at feasible levels of power. Don't make your faction Undefeatable in battle or war, especially when compared to groups like the aforementioned NCR and Legion or other Admin-Approved Nations. Any pages of Factions which have armies 20-30,000 strong all decked out in Advanced Power Armor mkXIII and brandishing the Highest quality Energy Weapons will be removed. And if your faction is powerful, give them a reason why. ** On the Topic of power think a .22 Rifle and ammo vs a .50 Rifle in the real world. .22 ammo is much easier to come by and can be made cheaper, but it has far less stopping power and deals far less damage. Meanwhile .50 ammo is far less common but will definitely put whoever is on the receiving end in the ground. Or, in Fallout Terms, NCR or Legion vs Brotherhood of Steel or Enclave. Large but with lower tech, or small but with Higher Tech. * If your faction is a Splinter Group, such as Enclave Outcasts/Deserters or a Brotherhood Chapter, please ensure they do not conflict with canon. * On Creating High-tech Factions, The Institute is to be considered the peak of Scientific growth at the time of 2287. If you wish to create a more High-tech faction, it must have reached that point of Technological development AFTER 2287 (Provided The Institute doesn't survive and get more advanced). If you wish to create such a faction with such a level of Technology, please contact the Admins of this wiki for approval, providing reasons for why your factions has such technology. Those S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Encounters - On Silly/Outlandish Articles If your article is not meant to be taken seriously in the wastes, or involves Extra-Terrestrials, please tag them with "Wild Wasteland" to help sort them from the non-wild encounters.